A little bit of magic
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: Kagome gets a letter to Hogwarts,where she falls for? Its not Harry Potter,He's going to be with? A few mishaps happen and Kagome ends up teaching a spell no one had ever heard of,the spell will it help? Will it destroy? Or just be little bit of Magic?
1. Letters

A little bit of magic: Chapter 1

By MuppyPuppy

Date- 5/14/07

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Letter

Kagome ran up the stairs to her room crying.

This was the final straw.

She had caught him cheating on her for the last time, because even though it hurts and even though she loves him, she just couldn't take any more heartbreak.

Kagome had been broken too many times and this time she wasn't going to forgive and go back to the baka. (Idiot)

Besides there was no reason to go back, Kirara and Shippo lived here in her time, and she had killed Naraku after he killed Sango and Miroku, plus she was planning on giving the complete jewel to Inuyasha on there wedding night.

But now he doesn't deserve it and he should just go to hell with the dead bitch, because she truly for once didn't care.

Kagome stopped crying, there was no need to cry for him. Only people who proved to her they were worthy were worth the tears she let fall. Inuyasha no longer deserved them.

There was a tap at her window, Kagome walked over to it and opened it, a white owl flew in, then dropped a letter and flew out.

She didn't ponder on it, and opened the letter quickly.

Kagome looked at the yellowish envelope, it was addressed in emerald green to:

_Ms. K. Higarashi, _

_Higarashi Shrine, _

_Tokyo Japan._

She pulled out the letter and read:

_Hogwarts School_

_Of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Head Master: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc; Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwymp, International confed. Of warlocks)_

_Dear Ms. Higarashi,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva Mcgongall 

_Deputy Headmistress _

_P.s _

_Do to your age and experience with magic, you will be placed in year 5, Your Son Shippo will be placed in year one._

Kagome looked at the letter several times before she noticed that the owl had returned. More or less likely there to retrieve her letter.

Kagome quickly grabbed a Pen and a piece of paper to write down her acceptance letter to Mcgongall.

_Dear Minerva Mcgongall,_

_I accept Hogwarts request to become a student, Shippo and I will arrive on the first of September and I wish to bring my Neko friend Kirara with us. I promise she won't be any trouble. I have but one request and that is to have Shippo and Kirara to stay in my room with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higarashi_

* * *

**A/N **

**sorry if its short but I still need to do research. But i have been meaning to put this on FanFic for a while, its been in my notebook since last year.. **

**Im not very much of a Hp fan so i don't know a lot about it... **

**But i hope you will like this story.. And Im sorry for no updating the other stories.. I'm just at a stand still...**

**So anyways please review..**

**Love always,**

**MuppyPuppy **


	2. Diagon alley

**A little bit of magic: Chapter 2**

**By MuppyPuppy**

**Date- 06/14/07**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diagon alley**

* * *

Looking at the supplies list, Kagome had no idea where she went to get these things. And school started in a month.

Kagome ran down the stairs and quickly found her mother to see if she could help.

**(A/N Kagome knows a lot about magic because her father and grandfather we're wizards and her mother is a miko)**

"Mom I got this letter to Hogwarts, but I don't know where to go to get my supplies" Kagome said

She was immediately pulled into a hug by her mother. "That's great news, and don't worry I'll take care of it, but right now we need to go shopping, and I need to inform your grandfather." Kun-Loo **(A/n is that right?)**

She grabbed the phone and called her father.

**(A/N Kagome's grandfather is away, he needed to go overseas for a year or more to teach something to someone)**

"Hello"

"………."

"Yes Daddy it's me, Guess what?"

"………."

"No it has nothing to do with a demon, Kagome is going to Hogwarts"

There was an excited yell from the other end.

"………"

"Yes, ok I will, see you soon, bye" Kun-Loo said. Then hung up the phone and turned towards Kagome.

"Grandpa said he'll meet you in London and will take you too get anything you need for school." Kun-Loo said.

* * *

Three Weeks and four days later

Kagome and Shippo we're all packed and heading to the airport where they would board a plane for twelve hours. When they landed the would meet with Kagome's Grandfather, from there they would proceed to drop there things off and go shopping for their supplies, after that they would stay in some hotel before heading towards the train station to board a train to Hogwarts.

As it turns out, Kagome's grandfather would be teaching at Hogwarts and she would be helping him out, by telling stories of her adventure in Feudal Japan.

Once the plane landed, Kagome grabbed there bags and searched for her grandfather.

It didn't take long to spot him. Running over she hugged him.

"I missed you so much Grandpa" Kagome said.

"As did I Kagome, buts lets catch up later, right now we need to go shopping for your school supplies" He said.

Shippo was next to give him a hug and Kirara licked his cheek.

**(A/N Shippo has a spell on him, so he looks like a normal human)**

After going outside, Kagome's grandfather led them to a disserted street, then a trolley showed up.

"We will ride this trolley to the Leaky Cauldron we will be staying there until you leave for school, then leave to go shopping for your things." He explained.

The door to the trolley opened to reveal a man, his hair was cut short and he was wearing a casual outfit. After the man had stepped of the trolley another man with slightly longer hair and a blue uniform stepped up and showed them in.

**(A/n if you have seen the third HP movie then you know what the trolley looks like, but I'm being lazy and I don't know how to describe it very well, so I'm not going to describe it)**

The ride took a few minutes and the people Kagome's grandfather was quite surprised at how well his great/grandchildren were doing so well for there first time on a magical trolley.

The next day they left the hotel they were staying at and went to an old looking restaurant.

Walking through the old creepy place they came to a brick wall, where Kagome, Shippo and Kiara watched as Grandpa Higurashi took an old umbrella and tapped three times on a brick before they began opening up to reveal an ally full of strangely dressed people, and shops, upon shops, upon shops full of stuff both Kagome and Shippo couldn't wait to see.

**(Skip past the bank to the shops)**

First stop was at 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', where the three bought the outfits they needed for school, and other things.

After that they went to 'Flourish and Blotts' to get their books, before leaving and heading towards 'Ollivanders' wand-shop' Where Kagome was given a wand **(sorry don't know sizes and all that) **that had a griffon feather, unicorn hair, and sphinx hair, where as Shippo got a fox hair, dragon scale, and unicorn hair.

After that they left to the pet shop. And as soon as they had entered Kagome knew she would be getting that small egg that was sitting neatly in a box out front.

The manager said that if she bought the black owl, that just loved to peck, than he would give the egg to her for free. And so Shippo got an owl that just loved him, and Kagome got the egg. Her Grandfather later on that day had taken away the egg from her for safekeeping. But promised to return it once she was safe on the Hogwart's grounds.

After going to the other shops and paying for everything they need, they all went home to rest for the next day. When they would leave for Hogwarts from platform 9 ¾.

**End chapter**

* * *

** A/N**

**Ok I said there would be a chappie and here it is.**

**and i want some help on the pairing.**

**there is**

_**Malfoy/Kagome**_

_**&**_

_**Ron/Kagome**_

** Those are the only two I'll Write for this fic at the moment, unless I find some idea of who else will be added in later on.**

**well anyways please review and I'll update soon.**

**Loves, **

**MuppyPuppy**

**P.s**

**The next story to be updated is well actually I don't know yet, so please wait and the next chappie will be out sooner or later.**

* * *

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥  
(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


	3. Train to Hogwarts – Part 1

**A little bit of magic: Chapter 3**

**By MuppyPuppy**

**Date- 12/23/07**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Train to Hogwarts – Part 1**

* * *

A group of red heads walked passed a small family as they continued on there way too the platform. In the front there was a man and a woman who looked to be the parents of the children that followed them. 

The small family watched as the red headed family ran through a wall between platform 9 and 10.

The tallest of the small family looked towards the older man.

"Grandpa is that platform 9 1/3?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, that's where you, Shippo, and Kirara will enter to board the train, I'm going to head over to Hogwarts early" Grandpa Higurashi told his granddaughter.

"Alright, so I'll see you at school then?" Asked Kagome. Her grandfather nodded as they walked towards the train.

**(A/N they just ran through, and the reason Shippo isn't talking is because he's sleeping still)**

They then stopped before a very large man.

"Ah Hagrid how have you been?" asked Grandpa Higurashi

**(A/N since it's becoming a bother to type Grandpa/grandfather Higurashi I'm either going to call him Akira, or Professor, Kagome and Shippo will be the only ones calling him Grandpa. But that will be later on! Also Kagome knows who 'he-who-should-not-be-named')**

"Ello Professor Higurashi, I've been fine, though there has been some trouble now that 'You-Know-Who' is back." Hagrid said before spotting Kagome and the others.

"What do we have here is that lil- Gome I see?" Asked the man, now known as Hagrid.

"Hi uncle Hagrid, How have you been? I didn't know you were magical or even worked for the school." Kagome asked/Said

"Ah you must have just found out about that," A load whistle sounded for the students to board. "Well that's the whistle to board, why don't you hurry on up while I speak with your Grandfather some more" He said.

"Alright I will" Kagome replied, but before she could turned to leave, but before she could get very far Grandpa Higurashi caught her arm.

"Kagome I need to tell you now, it's about your father" Grandpa Higurashi said

Kagome stood there shocked; Shippo who had been awakened by the whistle sat in her arms looking confused.

"Mama Kagome I thought your Papa died!" Shippo stated.

Kagome came out of her stupor and answered Shippo.

"I thought so too honey"

"Yes well, your father was in prison, under the name of Sirius Black, that's the main reason as too why he left when you were little, and well he died last year protecting his God-son Harry Potter" Grandpa Higurashi told his Granddaughter.

Tears spilled from her eyes, how come they never told her. Suddenly remembering where she was Kagome dried her tears and hugged her grandpa goodbye before boarding the train and trying to find a compartment.

Akira Higurashi just watched her walk away wondering if it was a wise decision to tell her the truth.

…

…

…

Kagome looked into all the compartments looking for a free space, until she finally came across one with a bushy haired girl, one of the red heads she saw earlier, and another male with black hair and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a thunder bolt.

"Um excuse me can we sit here?" asked Kagome.

"Sure there's enough room left for a couple more people." The bushy haired girl said.

Kagome smiled and thanked them before sitting down, still holding Shippo in her arms and Kirara on her shoulder.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi, this is my adopted son Shippo Higurashi, and Kirara Higurashi." Kagome said. Shippo smiled and Kirara purred.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger, the red head is Ron Weasley, and the one over there is Harry Potter," The girl said.

At the name Kagome's breath hitched, the only ones who seemed to notice was Ron, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ron.

Completely ignoring him Kagome turned to Harry Potter, who seemed interested.

"You're name is Harry Potter?" Kagome asked

Harry mentally groaned, but nodded anyways.

Tears began to spill from her eyes as she looked at him, the words her grandfather told her earlier playing in her mind.

"So you're the one he died for?" Kagome asked, confusing the others.

"Who died for Harry?" asked Hermione said.

Kagome turned to her but it was Shippo who answered.

"Her father. Grandpa said that her papa was placed in jail when she was little under the name Sirius Black, and that he died protecting Harry"

This time Harry's breath hitched as he stared at Kagome.

"He was you're Father?"

"Yes He was, and his real name was Kane Higurashi"

Kagome then stood up and dried her tears again before bowing and turning to leave but before she left completely she turn slightly so you could see her face and said With a watery smile,

"I'm sorry but I need to move, I can't talk about him right now, it's still too soon, but I'm glad that even though you were cursed, I'm glad my father saved your bright soul, See you again Harry Potter" Kagome then left the compartment completely and walked down to hallway looking for another place to sit.

Back in the compartment three teenagers sat looking both shocked and confused, but it didn't take long before a certain black haired teen with a scar in the shape of a thunderbolt smiled.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/n**

**I think that Sirius Black died in the fourth book/movie (don't read the books) so if I'm wrong then sorry, And I think he's also related to Malfoy in some way, so lets just say in my story he's not, and as for the no info thing I'm trying to make it better, also thanks for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, I update at least one of my stories every month, last month it was a story on my first account, also once I finish another story I will start on a new one, so there's a poll on my account page, pick a story/pairings of your choice for the next story I should write or give me a suggestion on who I should add to the list.. Review or pm me for the suggestion/s.**

**And just so this doesn't confuse you Grandpa Higurashi has the owl and the egg.**

_Next chapter- Train to Hogwarts – Part 2_

**The pairing choices are between**

**Draco Malfoy/Kagome (in 1st) 9 Votes**

**Or**

**Ron Weasley/Kagome (in 2****nd****) 3 Votes**

**Or**

**Draco/Ron/Kagome (Requested) 1 Vote**

**Either one will do because I plan to write another story with the one pairing that doesn't work out, though I'm not so sure on the three together because I'm not sure if I can write it. **

**Thank you again to those who have read and or reviewed.**

**Loves,**

**MuppyPuppy**

**P.S MARRY CHRISTMAS TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO THOSE WHO CELERBRATE A DIFFERENT HOLIDAY!!!!**

* * *

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ **  
**


	4. AN

A/N

BAD news, all my stories I was working on, All the new chapters, ideas, and stories, I even had a lot of my current stories near completion, And it's all gone now. My email had a virus and it infected my computer, the hard drive's Fried, and I thought all my files had been saved on my other email, but I don't have my stories SO I'll try to rewrite and update some, but the only thing that will be happening before New Years will be a one-shot at most.

SORRYYYYYYY T.T

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.......

Loves, MuppyPuppy

--

-Short story-

Once upon a time there was a writer who was really busy with so much work she barely ever got to write. When she finally got time to write she had decided that some of her stories had to be sacrificed in order for others to be completed. So here she is on her knees bowing for forgiveness, but because she really wished to please her fans, she has now got down to business.

(Didn't want to break fan fic .net rules)


End file.
